1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cover housing structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved grill cover housing wherein the same is arranged to accommodate and position a grill therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The contemporary popularity of barbecue grills has simultaneously led to an increase in theft of such organizations requiring owners to utilize various chains, locks, and the like to secure the relatively mobile grill structure to stationary supports. Accordingly, the attendant array of components becomes an unsightly organization in an effort to accommodate and cover the grill, as well as providing attendant work surface. The instant invention sets forth a housing structure to include a work surface as well as a readily positionable covering housing for the grill structure.
Various work surfaces and covers have individually been available in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,084 to Rodebaugh setting forth a cover for outdoor table benches, with U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,291 to Dubisky setting forth a removable cover for outdoor chairs and lawn furniture.
Such cover structure further includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,830 to Wate setting forth a cover mounted telescopingly to provide for a covering of various components positioned at a base surface adjacent a vertical wall surfaced such as firewood and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved grill cover housing as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.